


Domum Novum

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Era Fic, M/M, Post-Series fic, Victory Coda Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir spending their first night together in their new home after the battle against Crassus. </p>
<p>Written in response to a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domum Novum

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Prompt:** The first night Nagron have together when they settle down in their new home when they have no dangers or responsibilities looming over them. 
> 
> Latin Translation: Domum Novum--A New Home
> 
> I have decided to use Latin titles for some of the shorter one shots. I studied Latin a few years ago, so if my translations are a little off, I apologize.

It was strange settling in a small house in the small village in Germania. Nasir still could not believe that this was where the fates had led them. Safe, whole, and _together._

They had planned to go back to the village where Agron had lived before the wars, but he decided he would rather go somewhere else and start a new life that was just them, Nasir and Agron. 

Nasir knew that wasn't the only reason Agron wished to remain absent his home village. It was also because he feared what he would discover once there. Would there be anyone that he yet knew? Were any of his relatives still living? 

How would he tell them of Duro's death? How would he explain that he was still walking among the living while Duro was cursed for the afterlife.

So they made plans to choose a new village. It was still pleasant, though strange. 

The house they had claimed in their village was small and simple. Yet that suited them. Neither of them were used to having a lot of space, or lots of possessions. They had been slaves after all. 

Then, of course, they joined the rebellion. Space and privacy were a foreign concept to them. 

But this house, it was _theirs._

They had chosen it together. They purchased furniture together. The few belongings that they had packed before the final battle were scattered around. They had packed things in the hopes of being alive to need them, though they knew that was unlikely. Nasir had assumed some of those fleeing would have found use for their few belongings when they never returned. 

It had been strange not setting up a tent for them to share. To not feel their dwelling shifting around them. It was what they had been used to for the past months. First during the journey with the rest of the rebellion and then on their journey to free lands. 

That journey had been difficult for the two warriors. Each was grieving, yet they had to be strong in front of the others. They were the leaders now. 

It was only at night, when they would fall together, that they showed their grief. They would lay, clinging to each other to know, to _remember_ their lover still lived, still breathed, still walked among the living. It was in these quiet moments, alone, where they could grieve and mourn their losses. 

But here, this was the start of their new life. A life where they were not under the heel of Romans, of a dominus, of those who would wish to command them. They were no longer on the run either to a battle or from imminent death. 

They were free. They were safe. 

They were _together._

Nasir held Agron during their first night in their home. He trailed his hands through Agron's short hair ad kissed along his neck. There was passion there, need even, but their desires were no longer fueled by limited time. Or by trying to use every tiny, stolen moment. They had the luxury of being lazy, should they wish, and take hours just laying with each other, sharing gentle kisses and touches, or exploring each other as they each had longed to. 

Agron had said as much, yet it had not sunk in for Nasir. Freedom was still a foreign concept to him. 

He had learned how to be a free man because of Spartacus and Agron, yet that was during the rebellion. He had learned how to be a fierce warrior, tend wounds, and how to speak his mind. 

Yet the notion that they had the freedom of _time,_ to do whatever they wished instead of stealing every second they could was strange and wonderful and exhilarating. 

They did not know what they would do for coin, but that was a problem they could solve in the coming days. For Nasir just wished to lay with Agron, feel his heart beat, taste every inch of his body in the way he had always done to Nasir. He wanted to surround himself with Agron, now that they had no dangers to worry about or interruptions to listen for. 

It was just them. And it was all they had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mini delays. My internet here doesn't work when someone else is on it and as I live with others who like to play Xbox, our internet tends to be slower than normal! 
> 
> I will post the first part of one of my long fics then next time I post somthing! Fingers crossed for tomorrow!


End file.
